Adventures of a Seven Year Old
by Dannor
Summary: Chapter Two is up. Calvin is in charge of something that he FAILED to do in first grade, so Calvin and Hobbes decide to go to Mars to store it there until they need it... I used a school computer, so that's why it has italics and such.
1. Into Second Grade

A/N: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes, but I do own Mr. McSmith. Also, I use the names I gave Calvin's parents in 'Calvin's Dad: Six Years Old." (Carol and Zachary)  
  
  
  
Calvin never thought it would happen, but it did. He awoke (to his mother shouting at him) on the first day of school. But it was more than that. He was in second grade now, instead of first grade. He was going to get a new teacher. He was going to get new classmates. He was excited, but not about going to school. He was excited because he was going to have the chance to never have to see Susie Derkins in his class for a whole year!  
  
Calvin was dragged out of bed by his mom and sat down to pour himself a bowl of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. He ate in silence, thinking about what was going to happen to him now that he had a new teacher. "You seem awefully quiet this morning," his mom commented as she started humming and bouncing.  
  
"Well, I'm excited about going to school," Calvin said. However, he didn't say what he was excited about.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you're finally learning to appreciate academics!" Calvin's mom replied, showing a little shock on her face. Just then, the phone rang. "I'll go get it, Calvin," she said, and bounced over to the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Nancy!" she said. She was talking to Mrs. Derkins. "How is Susie doing? That's good. Oh, I'm fine!" She paused for a few moments before responding. "That's a great idea, Nancy! I'll tell Calvin right away! I'll pick up Susie today," she said, and hung up the phone. "Guess what, Calvin!" she smiled when she got to her son.  
  
"Hoh boy..." Calvin muttered.  
  
"Mrs. Derkins had a great idea! How would you like to carpool with Susie?"  
  
"How would you like to be force-fed live leeches?" Calvin responded sarcastically.  
  
"Calvin! We're doing the Derkins's a favor, carpooling with them! Now, go brush your teeth and get your backpack!"   
  
"Our bold hero-" Calvin started to say, but his mom inturrupted him.  
  
"Don't give me that! GO!" she ordered.  
  
"Zounds! Spiff's nemisis has mind controll power!" Calvin exclaimed, and walked robot-like up the stairs to his bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Nancy!" Calvin's mom waved to Mrs. Derkins when she was in Calvin's driveway.  
  
"Hi, Carol! I hope this isn't too much trouble for you!" Mrs. Derkins waved back as she ushered Susie out of the front door.  
  
"Oh, not at all! I have nothing to do Monday and Thursday mornings!"   
  
"That's good. Bye, Susie! Have a good day at school!" she waved to Susie as she climbed into the car.  
  
"Bye, Mom!" Susie waved back. Then she turned her attention to Calvin. "Who's your teacher this year?"  
  
"Mr. McSmith, as if it was any business of yours!" Calvin stuck his tounge out at Susie.  
  
"CALVIN! That's rude!" Calvin's mom scolded.  
  
"Sorry, Mom..." he muttered.  
  
"Well, MY teacher is Mrs. Adsenor. I've heard she's really nice. Almost like Miss Wormwood!" Susie said happily.  
  
"I'd hate to be you, having to go through ANOTHER year of being in Wormwood's clutches," Calvin sneered.  
  
"She is NOT Miss Wormwood! She's like her, that's all!" Susie protested.  
  
"Think whatever you like," Calvin said in a singsong voice.  
  
"OOOOH!" Susie fumed, then turned away from Calvin and looked out of the window.  
  
  
  
They got to school ten minutes early, so the two of them had to stand on the playground. Susie immediatly went to talk with her friends, but since Calvin didn't have any, he ran about narrating a Tracer Bullet adventure.  
  
"The dame was in confusion, thinking she was going to enjoy herself in another year of my old clients grasp. How amazing the mind of a female works," Calvin started to say, but he was inturrupted by the ring of the bell. "Drat! I have to go to school!" Calvin trudged up the steps towards the big school building.  
  
Calvin slowly walked down the hallway to his new classroom. On the way there, he passed by Miss Wormwood's class. He chanced a glance inside and saw her telling all of her new students the classroom rules. "Miss Wormwood doesn't waste any time," he muttered, and continued down the hallway to room 13. He did eventually reach the classroom. However, he was ten minutes late.   
  
"... and I also encourage each and every, oh, hello! Did you come in late?" a tall man, obviously Mr. McSmith, asked Calvin when he stepped in the room.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. Sorry, my mom dropped me off late," Calvin lied quickly.  
  
"Well, what's your name?" Mr. McSmith asked, falling for Calvin's lie.  
  
"Calvin."  
  
"Calvin... Calvin... oh! I see! Please sit in desk 5A," Mr. McSmith said, pointing to a desk. Calvin looked at it, and saw, to his horror, that he had to sit next to Moe!!! Moe grinned an evil sort of grin that he gave Calvin sometimes.  
  
"WHAT? Mr. McSmith, Moe is sitting there!" Calvin exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Calvin. I'm sure Moe's a very nice person. Please sit down."  
  
"Mr. McSmith, Moe nearly beat me to a pulp last year daily!" Calvin protested.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Moe won't pick on you, or 'beat you to a pulp' again. So please, sit down."  
  
Moaning piteously, Calvin walked over to desk 5A and sat down next to Moe. "I'm gonna pound you at recess, Twinky," Moe smirked at Calvin. Calvin just gulped.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, I encourage each and every one of you do your best. I'm new in this school this year, so I hope that from what I experienced at Ronald Q. Kellihiemer Elementary will help me here!" he said, then put another thing in. "Also, today Mrs. Adsenor is going to come in with her class so we can go over our policies."  
  
Calvin started pounding his head on the desk. `NO! NOT MRS. ADSENOR!` he thought.  
  
"Calvin, is there a problem?" Mr. McSmith asked, raising an eyebrow at Calvin.  
  
"A problem? No, there isn't a problem..." Calvin said in an unusually high voice.  
  
"Oh, OK, then. Well, look! Here comes Mrs. Adsenor and her class! C'mon in, Mrs. Adsenor!" He opened the door to room 13, and in walked Mrs. Adsenor along with many other people from Calvin's class last year. Tommy Chestnut, 'Filthy' Rich, Candace, Jessica, Ronald, and, of course, Susie Derkins. Calvin shuddered at seeing Susie in his classroom.  
  
"Hi, Mr. McSmith," she said glumly. She was like Miss Wormwood. She was very dissapointed at the fact of going through another year of teaching children.   
  
"Well, let's get started!" Mr. McSmith said happily. Calvin groaned. He'd have to go through another year of this!  
  
"Our first rule is that everybody needs to enjoy learning!" Mr. McSmith smiled. Obviously, Mr. McSmith seriously enjoyed the value of learning, but, unlike Miss Wormwood, he was obsessed with it. That was bad, in Calvin's opinion.  
  
After ten more minutes of discussing 'rules and such', Mrs. Adsenor left the class room, and it was time for morning recess. Out on the playground, Calvin sat on the teeter-totter alone, thinking about what he could do with Hobbes when he got home. "Hey, Twinky," came a familiar growl-like voice from behind Calvin.  
  
"Oh no..." Calvin moaned.  
  
"Ready to get pounded?" Moe asked, however, it was less of a question and more of an order. Calvin gulped, and right when Moe was about to punch Calvin, Mr. McSmith ran across the playground to the two of them.  
  
"MOE! STOP! STOP!" He grabbed Moe's arm. "STOP IMMEDIATELY! MOE! I'M GOING TO ESCORT YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" he shouted. Then, calming down, he told Calvin, "Calvin, please come with me."  
  
`Great... I'm probably in a whole lot of trouble! But for what?` Calvin thought as he sat sweating in Mr. McSmith's classroom, after Moe was taken to Mr. Spittle's classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you sit with Moe, Calvin," Mr. McSmith said, bursting into the room. "I didn't know he was so violent. He's been suspened from school for a week, so you won't have to deal with him."  
  
Calvin's heart skipped a beat. "YES!" he shouted, not bothering to keep his voice down. "MOE'S BEEN SUSPENDED! I WON'T HAVE TO SEE HIM FOR A WEEK!"  
  
Mr. McSmith raised an eyebrow. "Well, I take it you don't like Moe!"  
  
"He's always been nasty to me. I never want to see him again!"   
  
"Well, recess is over. Please return to your seat," Mr. McSmith said when the bell rang.  
  
For the rest of the day, class went well. Without Moe there, he wasn't being put through torture. After he got home, he told Hobbes about Moe getting suspended.  
  
".... and the best part is he'll be gone for a week!"   
  
"That's good," Hobbes said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad Susie isn't in my class, and I'm REALLY glad Moe's been suspended!"  
  
Hobbes grinned, and Calvin sat down and they started planning an attack on Susie. 


	2. Back to Mars

A/N: Well, I never intended to make a part two of this, so BenRB, that's why it isn't that long. But, I guess I'll make a sequel if people really _want _me to. (I haven't gotten Microsoft Word fixed. I'm using my school's computer.) I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.

"I tell you, Hobbes, with Moe being suspended for 10 days, Susie being out of my class, and no homework yet, I'd say I've got second grade curled around my finger," Calvin said later that afternoon, when he got home from school. He lied back on his bed, and let out a long, loud sigh.

"Well, having Moe suspended is good. That way you won't be asking me to devour him for a while," Hobbes commented. "But I'm not sure if having Susie out of your class is a good thing. I mean, she gives you answers to all of those math problems!"

"But they were wrong," Calvin grumbled. He stopped to remember the last time they had a math test in first grade.

__

"Hey, Susie! What's 6 plus 4?" Calvin asked, in a whispered voice.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you…999 zillion!" she said, pretending to be having a hard time giving Calvin the answer.

"Wow! Thanks!" 

"…. and later that day, I flunked the math test! I nearly was going to be expelled!" Calvin explained to Hobbes.

"Oh. Well, it makes sense to me. You see-"

"Don't give me any of _your _math!" Calvin interrupted his friend.

"Well, excuse me!" Hobbes retorted.

"You are!" Calvin said, getting mad.

"CALVIN!" his mom's voice floated up the stairs, into his bedroom. "DINNER TIME!"

"See you after dinner!" Calvin hopped off of his bed, and ran downstairs to dinner.

The next day at school, Calvin was sitting at his desk, when Mr. McSmith made an announcement. "I have a procedure," Mr. McSmith said to his class, "called the Birthday Club Board!"

Some of the class (those who had Miss Wormwood) groaned. In Miss Wormwood's class, she had a 'Birthday Club Board' and it had failed. Many of the students threw glares at Calvin, since it _was _his fault for ruining Miss Wormwood's Birthday Club Board. Calvin remembered the day well.

"Alright, class!" Miss Wormwood said. "Today, I'm introducing the Birthday Club Board! Now, all of you, print your name and birthday _neatly _on a slip of paper, and give it to… oh, how about Calvin!" After everybody had finished printing their name and birthday, they passed them up to Calvin. "Now, Calvin," Miss Wormwood said sternly, "keep these **_very safe_**. We'll post the birthday's on the board, and on the last day of school, we'll have a drawing, and the student who wins will win a jumbo size bag of candy, as well as all of the gifts that I give out throughout the year!"

When the last day of school came, Miss Wormwood asked Calvin for the sheets of paper. He said he couldn't find them, so the Birthday Club Board idea was ruined.

"Come on, class! This'll be fun! After you fill out the slips with your name and birthday, pass them up to Calvin!" Mr. McSmith said, and pointed at Calvin.

Calvin grinned sheepishly, and wrote down on his slip of paper.

__

Calvin

November 18

After a few minutes, Mr. McSmith asked the class to pass their papers forward. "Give them to Calvin, and Calvin, please keep them in a safe place until the last day of school!" Reluctantly, the class passed their papers forward to Calvin.

"You'd better not mess this up, Calvin," Tommy Chestnut hissed in his ear when he gave Calvin his paper.

"Heh heh… I won't!" Calvin grinned.

"Now, class, let's get started on the math lesson!"

"I can't believe that you have to keep the Birthday Club Board _again_!" Hobbes exclaimed later, when they were walking in the woods.

"Tell me about it! Obviously, Mr. McSmith doesn't know what happened last year! Where can we keep these papers?" Calvin asked, taking all of the slips of paper out of his pants pocket.

"We could take them to Mars," Hobbes suggested.

"Hobbes! You're a genius!" Calvin shouted.

"Well, no doubt there," Hobbes said smugly.

"C'mon! We have to go up to the house to get the wagon!" Calvin ran off in the direction of his house, closely followed by Hobbes.

A few minutes later, they were standing on top of a steep hill, which they used to go to Mars once when Calvin was in first grade. "Ready to go, Hobbes?" Calvin asked when he reached the top of the hill. He looked down at a crate and a wooden board he had set down.

"As I'll ever be…" Hobbes muttered.

Calvin hopped into the wagon. "Push it, Hobbes!" Calvin cried. Hobbes started running down the hill, wagon in tow, and then jumped into the wagon once they had gained a good amount of speed. When the wagon hit the wooden crate, they flew up and up and up and cleared the atmosphere. They continued going up until they reached the bleakness of space. "Yes! We're going back to Mars!" Calvin cried in glee. The wagon went off in the direction of Mars for about an hour, and then, they reached the Martian atmosphere. With a _thud_, they landed on Mars.

"Well, set the papers down and we can go back home!" Hobbes said. He looked sick from they trip to Mars.

"Um… I don't think we can do that now," Calvin gulped.

"Oh, and why not?" Hobbes asked.

"Because, we're being surrounded by Martians this very minute!" 


End file.
